GENIUS HOKAGE NARUTO WITHOUT KURAMA CHALLENGE
by Lord Hadrian Pendragon III
Summary: CHECK IT OUT. Its a bit of a long read but believe me its worth it.


Hi again guys, this is Hadrian brining to you a brand new challenge. I just woke up this morning and I was thinking of Naruto and his moronic mismanagement as the seventh. I thought, why is that? It came to me that while a lot of people respected and loved him very few actually took him seriously, I mean just look at his colleauges, his soldiers and of course his own son. Lets not forget of course, his neglect of his own family. So I thought of this story idea.

Now the premise is that Naruto is born in Asuma's generation, as mentioned in the title, is a genius and becomes the Godaime after Yondaime Minato dies in the sealing.

The plot points are as follows:

Kushina came to Konoha with a Male S-rank Uzumaki Jonin from Uzushio. You can make him either an OC or you could make him Dan. If you do make him Dan, then obviously Dan Kato does not exist, Shizune however can still be his black haired niece. Shizune is his age. His relation to Kushina you decide. He has to, however, bring his entire Jutsu library to Konoha because he will be staying in Konoha permanently. He also has to be Fuinjutsu Master.

Tsunade falls in love with this Uzumaki and after around a year of marriage Naruto is born. Male Uzumaki has to die before Naruto's birth. Naruto's surname is up to you(Uzumaki/Senju not both). Tsunade is overprotective of Naruto which leads to hilarious situations( Fangirls, Jiraiya's perversions, etc) but since she is afraid he will die before her, she will train him from age 3. Training will include alphabets, numbers, anatomy, chakra theory, chakra control, body conditioning, mathametics, geography, world history, clans of the world, calligraphy, weapon handling, meditation, noble atiquette(Political Double speak), basic fuinjutsu, bloodlines of the world, genjutsu, taijutsu and basic E-rank ninjutsu( Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi).

Naruto graduates at age 5 as the Rookie of The Year. His teammates are OC Dead last and an OC Kunoichi of the year with Kushina as their sensei. He has the True Senju Body bloodline(Ashura/Hashirama's body with Uzumaki reserves[Like if Senju/Uzumaki separation never happened]) thus he has humongus chakra reserves with perfect control and highly adaptable body with advanced regenaration. He has 3 affinities Wind(Father), Lightning(Mother) and Earth(His own/Senju). NO MOKUTON! The female teammate dies in the Chunnin Exams prelims 2 years later against a Kiri genin(maybe Kisame?), this changes Naruto to become serious as a shinobi and a hard ass on duty, he is however carefree, mischievous and laid with his family. He has nicknames for everybody afterall; Ero-ojisan(Jiraiya), Ero-jiji(Sarutobi), Bachan(Kushina)[The hilarity!] etc. He becomes Chunin at 7. His other teammate leaves service(that's normal, happened with Minato's teammates).

Naruto becomes Kushina's apperentice. Nruto learns Kage bunshin varients, kenjutsu(Chokuto), advanced fuinjutsu and starts mastering his elements. At this point Naruto can make only 50 clones and since his body has not yet quite developed he only uses resistance seals for physical training. A year later(age 8) while training in the Forest of Death he saves a White tiger cub from certain death(you decide) and as a reward the cub, Byakko, convinces her father, the Tiger Summons Boss, to allow him to be their first summoner. For their acceptance test he is taken to their home, Shangrila, where to pass the test he has to climb the mountain on his own in 72 hours(Twice the size of Everest) and reach the forest home of the tigers. Tigers are versatile, there are scholars, couriers, mounts, spies, assassin hunters, illusionists, elementals, 3 multi elemental battle tigers(Boss and 2 sub bosses) and the Elder Sages. Byakko as Naruto's Familiar and partner will be a 5 elemental and Sage boss, the 3 multi elementals.

At age 9 Naruto will join ANBU, as Koneko(Kitten) and become Captain(Neko) at 11. Kakashi became Gennin when Naruto was 9(3 years difference).

3rd Shinobi War starts, Naruto joins as ANBU Captain, develops Futon: Shunpo, Raiton: Shunko, sees Minato using it and reverse engineers Rasengan in 2 months, invents the Chidori and its varients(Nagashi, Senbon, Katana, Eiso, Yari(Spear; fired like a crossbolt) and Kirin. He also creates Futon: Rasenshuriken but is injured greatly, Tsunade and Kushina ban him from using it again. Minato is awestruck but disappointed he can't see : Rasenshuriken and Kirin become S-rank Kinjtsu of Konoha. After recovering from injury, he is discharged from ANBU and promoted to Jonin at age 13. He is awarded Mastery of Fuinjutsu at age 12.

He takes an all Kunoichi genin team(Rin, Kurenai, Anko, they are 10 years old) as Jonin Sensei at age 14, making them all rounders with Medical, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu speciality respectively. Team 7 is Kakashi, Gai, Obito. At 15 he creates his own version of the Hiraishin(He can transfer the Jutsu Shiki[seal formula] via chakra from the beginning and transfer then the ground through the legs while running and to other bodies during taijutsu combat, also he can transfer them to a single kunai and then use Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to cover a battlefield for mass killing. He can also use Dorai(kunai to kunai ninjutsu transfer) with just handseals. Using Dorai he can also store attacks in the space time continuum for later use. The idea is how during summoning handseals make the jutsu then transform into seals directly on whichever surface, or in air(road to ninja Naruto summons in air), you want. During this time he is promoted to Elite Jonin after slaughtering 600 Kumo ninja in the war front. At 16 his team all become chunin and as a reward he finds them summoning contracts: Kurenai-Rabbit(Illusionists, Assasins, Hunters and Support), Rin-Slug, Anko-Panda(Taijutsu, ninjutsu, elemental, battle[Bunta size] and weapon).

At 17 Naruto is proclaimed the youngest SS-ranked ninja in the world, Titled: Shinku Arashi no Konoha(Crison Storm of Konoha) with a 'Flee on Sight' order. Minato is 23. 3rd Shinobi War ends. Minato, Naruto and Orochimaru are declared Hokage Candidate, Minato is chosen Yondaime. Naruto is a little young.

One year later Minato and Kushina marry. Naruto(18) departs for Senjutsu traning. 3 months later Kushina is pregnant, she sends a letter to Naruto(via summon he left for emergencies) informing him to be back before her due date, he is godfather. He returns by the 8th month, Kushina is having a son, they want to name him Naruto after him and Jiraiya's book but he stops that and as godfather names him Namikaze Raiha(Roar of Thunder/Thunderous Roar).

On October 10th Raiha is born, Tobi(Obito) attacks and kills Biwako, releases Kyuubi and summons him in Konoha. Naruto fights on the frontlines and uses super punches on Kurama, during one such punch he places a Jutsu Shiki on Kurama's puckered asshole and flashes away as Kurama charges a Bijudama in retaliation. As Minato takes away control from Obito, Kurama fires the Bijudama. Naruto captures it with Hiraishin: Dorai, flashes back to the frontline,uses Senpo: Futon: Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken to injure and throw him miles away from Konoha. As Kurama starts healing and gathering his bearing, Naruto flashes to the highest point in his line of vision and roars, "KONOHA NIN-TAIJUTSU OUGI: SENNEN GOROSHI!" in avoice so loud the whole of Konoha hears him. A second later he teleports the captured Bijudama to Kurama's ass where it explodes spectacularly, as the dust, smoke and debris clear, the people of Konoha roar in jubilation as they witness the Mighty Kyuubi unconscious. It is into this scene Minato flashes in with Kushina and Raiha. Minato uses Shiki Fujin to seal Kurama into Raiha and declares Naruto as Godaime Hokage, nobody protest. Kushina is healed by Naruto and lives.

Sennen Goroshi becomes an official S-rank Kinjutsu. Naruto takes office as Godiame, Tsunade is found with happy tears. Since Minato does the sealing in front of all of Konoha, he can proclaim Raiha as the hero in front of even the civilians, therefore they accept his request and respect Raiha, Naruto however orders his jinchuuriki status a S-ranked secret and asks the people of konoha to treat him normally so he grows humble. He also states that implying, hinting, hating for no visible reasons, overcharging, sabotaging his education and shunning him is giving away the secret ergo punishable via execution. Konoha rebuilds.

Naruto(19) takes Kushina, Shikaku, Mikoto and Hiashi as his advisors. He also quickly becomes fed up with the paperwork, so to counter it and make life easier he makes the following decrees: A) A paperwork class in the final year of the academy(mandatory). Very strict class with minimum passing marks 80% and above, otherwise no gennin promotion, despite other scores. Misbehaving in this class is punished with 3 escalating punishments:1. Warning, 2. 1 month suspention, 3. 6 month suspention in the paperwork class. B) Genin have to do minimum 20-25 D-C rank paperwork sorting missions among other missions to be recommended for Chunin promotion. C) Chunin, if they want promotion have to do 60-70 C-B rank paperwork sorting missions among other missions to be recommended, if they don't want promotion then they have to do 3-5 of them every 6 months or be demoted to genin. D) Jonin, if they want to be promoted to Elite Jonin, they have to do 120-150 B-A rank ones before they are recommended, otherwise 5-10 every 6 months or be demoted to Chunin. E) 2 Elite Jonin will always co-ordinate these missions. S class missions will go directly to the Hokage. Elite Jonin have to have 15 of these missions in their record every 6 months or be demoted to chunin. These sorted missions will be done by shadow clones while the hokage trains, has fun with his girlfriend/s or takes care of important business.

Before dying Minato told Naruto of the threat of 'Madara` , therefore Naruto does not lets the instructors of his soldiers and to-be soldiers to become lax. He decrees that Academy chunins have to be able take 2 chunin alone and a jonin with a partner and to be always combat ready on duty, otherwise they will not be allowed to nurture the future generations. Academy sabotage will be met with public execution. Mizuki is publically executed before Raiha starts his education.

He also abolishes the 2nd Genin exam and informs the jonin senseis to force them to work together, if they don't, then to beat them black and blue alone and then tell them this will continue until they do work together and then have a chance of beating the jonin. He tells all jonin, even clan heads that they are to take the genins assigned to them and not fail them, if after thorough training they still die, well that's not the jonin's fault. The jonins can request genin but final decision is always with the hokage.

He finds out Tobi finds out the location of Kushina's birthing chamber from Danzo and without anybody knowing quietly assassinates him. The Uchiha respect and fear him equally and since there is no Danzo to influence things there is no coup therefore no massacre. Ne becomes part of normal ANBU except the children, they go to the orphanage. It is Naruto that finds Orochimaru, so he is also dead. Tenzo is adopted by Tsunade or Kushina. Naruto's team all become Jonin, Naruto is 21. Yugao Uzuki(Naruto's girlfriend) signs the Tiger Contract and goes to Shangrila for a period of 1 year for training to be S rank.

Yugao(21) returns and evaluated by sandaime. Shows senjutsu proficiency. Gets married to Naruto(22) NO HAREM. Hyuuga incident happens, Naruto threatens Raikage E with war if he doesn't back down. Hizashi and Hiashi live. Neji is genius but nice and serious. Hinata is shy but not introverted. She has a crush on Raiha.

Raiha joins the academy, Naruto is 24.

Raiha graduates, Naruto is 28. Kurenai-team 7(all rounder), Kakashi-team 8(tracking, assassination, scouting, infiltration), Yugao-team 9(rapid response, heavy assault), Anko-team 10(assassination, espionage, capture, interrogation, infiltration). Team 7-Sasuke, Sakura, Sai; Team 8-Kiba, Shino, Hinata; Team 9-Raiha, Yakumo, Ami(Uzuki); Team 10-Ino, Shika, Cho. Yugao leaves ANBU on Naruto's request to be Jonin sensei.

What Naruto looks like: Black ninja tabi shoes, black gi pants tucked into the shoes taped to shin and ankle with white bandages, black obi with white birder on the stomach and sleeveless captain haori(Bleach) with Godaime written on the back. He has shaggy orange hair and brown eyes. Hairstyle-Dangai, for formal occasion a low ponytail. He is ripped(think Gohan). 6'3 tall. As a Jonin he wore a black vest instead of the coat and no obi. He has medical supplies, fuinjutsu supplies and field equipment seales in a scroll which is then sealed in a Konoha emblem tattoo over his heart(he made it himself; he doesn't like the fore head protector and has the 'Byakyugo no In` there as a dark blue rhombus), his weapons are stored in seals that look like the Uzumaki spiral on both of his palms. He doesn't wear any kind of shirts because they get shredded during Shunko. As a gennin he wore a green shirt and brown shorts with the appropriate equipment pouches and ninja sandals. Same with vest as a chunin. All of Naruto's attire's collars have the Senju symbol. Yugao as a Jonin sensei wears white sleeveless cheongasm with mesh half-sleeve undershirt, black obi and black ANBU pants and knee length ninja sandals, finally white tapr on her forearms and forehead protector in its plece. Naruto's chokuto is called Kasumi, Yugao's katana is called Benihiko, carrying it on her back waist horizontally.

In senjutsu Naruto has the nidaime's facial markings but gold, his eyes become gold and slit with white eye shadow and his orange hair has black highlights. Yugao only has the gold slit eyes and white eye shadow showing only proficiency not mastery and slightly clawed fingers.

So this how I want it to go, just make sure to finish it after the 4th Shinobi World War and Naruto's son graduated, with Raiha as his sensei. Make an epilogue and in it show the lives of everyone associated to Naruto. And if you stretch it a bit more to Naruto's retirement, maybe include a line saying "Since I was 5 years old my minutes, hours, days were devoted to Konoha and her people. Now that I'm retiring, I promise you Yugao the rest of my days, barring an emergency, of course, I promise you, the of my days are yours. And I never break a promise, for that, is my NINDO!"

Keep it lighthearted, don't go into too much theory and descriptions and of course NO BASHING.

Happy Writing.

Lord Hadrian Pendragon III.

Signing out.


End file.
